Little Miss Neat
Little Miss Neat is the third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Green *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Black *'Family': Unknown *'Friends': Little Miss Late, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy *'Rivals': Mr. Messy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Clumsy *'Job': Being neat and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Blue bowler with white stripe, glasses, orange shoes, usually carries a yellow rag *'Voice Actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub) Story Little Miss Neat is as neat as two pins, and lives in Twopin Cottage. When she goes to visit, Mr. Muddle comes to visit her house with nobody home. He makes a cup of tea, putting everything back in the wrong place. When Little Miss Neat comes home, she can't find anything, and when she sits in a chair, she is pricked by forks, knives, and spoons that Mr. Muddle placed there, and Hargreaves tells the reader, "I don't think Little Miss Neat will be taking a holiday next year. Do you?" Trivia *She is one of the ten green characters. *She also lives next door to Miss Late and Miss Fickle. *She got kissed by Mr. Messy in 'An Invitation for Mr. Messy' in the 1995-1997 series. *In the original 1983 Little Miss series, Miss Neat had a Welsh accent. *She has a pet goldfish. *She went shopping with Miss Late in her book. *She is seen living with Miss Tidy in 'Little Miss Busy Takes a Break', but in other episodes, the two live separately. It was the debut episode for both of them in their house, so they might have got their own houses by 'Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend'. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Proprette (French) *Dona Ordenada (Spanish) *Unsere Sofie Säuberlich (German) *Miss Tipptopp (Second German Release) *Η κυρία Καθαρή (Greek) *Lille Frøken Sirlig (Danish) *Lille Frøken Ordentlig (Norwegian) *Mała Porządnisia (Polish) *整潔小姐 (Taiwan) *ピカピカちゃん (Japanese) *깔끔양 (Korean) *คุณหนูระเบียบ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Muddle (also on the cover saying "She doesn't like muddles!") * Taxi Driver (on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Cheeky * Mr. Cheerful * Mr. Adventure (with a yellow nose) * Little Miss Bad * Little Miss Fickle * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Princess (mentioned, but not seen) * Little Miss Fabulous (with straight hair) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * An Invitation For Mr. Messy (TV) * Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) * Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) * Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket (TV)(mentioned) * Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) * One day in the life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Funny puts on a show (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) * What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV)(cameo, with no shoes) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV)(cameo) Gallery Littlemissneat.PNG Little_Miss_Neat.PNG little-miss-neat_2.PNG|She doesn't like anything messy! Little_Miss_Neat_3A.PNG Little-Miss-Neat-4A.PNG little-miss-neat_5a.PNG LITTLE_MISS_NEAT_6A.gif Little_Miss_Neat-7A.jpg Little-Miss-Neat-8a.PNG little_miss_neat_9a.PNG Little-Miss-Neat_10A.png Miss_Neat_ID_MMLM_S02E34.jpg|Little Miss Neat in a classic Mr. Men Show. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Characters named after Adjectives